destinyofthefatedfandomcom-20200213-history
OMM Jarno Banleon
Of Monsters & Men Campaign OM&M Character List Character Name: Jarno Banleon Age: 26 Gender: Male -- Titles: During Gameplay Alignment: Neutral 51 Sovereign Deity: Ordos -- Race: Human (Telfaric) -- Class: Mage Specialization: Primal Magic - Orange Gamut Abilities: *Orange Gamut - Conjuration - Summon Familiar * Orange Gamut - Soul Pact - Pact of Vigor * Orange Gamut - Soul Pact - Pact of Lore *Orange Gamut - Metamancy - Recall * Arcane Mastery - Mind’s Eye Level: 1 -- Health: 26 Mana: 34 +5 Fatigue: 18 -- Damage: 2 Armor: 0 Mental Resistance: 1 -- Initiative: 16 Carrying Capacity: 40 Currency: coins; 7.00f -- Strength: 7 Dexterity: 8 Endurance: 8 Intelligence: 11 Willpower: 11 +1 Charisma: 9 -- Description: Jarno Banleon, a Telfaric, was raised and trained by a group of religious zealots, afanatical sect of Ordos worshippers. All members of this group were trained ata young age in the arts of Primal sorcery. The group themselves follow the principle that the teachings of Ordos demand balance and that this is key to maintaining all natural things in the world. Members of this group at some point began taking young children from their homes and training them to be soldiers of Ordos, sent into the world to maintain or bring about balance at any cost. Jarno was one of these children. He feels little ill will towards this group, as he could not recall his life prior to being taken. Jarno in fact was a firm believer in the teachings and mission,however as he grew older, the group grew more and more extreme. Jarno eventually left the group as members began to discuss the possibility of infiltrating and destroying entire cities for the sake of balance. Jarno stillholds true to many of these teaching and sees much truth in them, however his own life experiences as a soldier of Ordos led him to believe that total balance is not a realistic goal. This coupled with the group’s overall philosophy taking a turn that Jarno felt to be too far from the faith led him to escape with several others to Norrik using a type of Recall spell that cost the caster (a friend to Jarno and fellow soldier of Ordos) her life, a price unknown to the other travelers until the deed was done. Jarno expects consequences for these actions, but feels it unlikely he will be found by the soldiers of Ordos. Jarno is atypical Telfaric, dark hair and skin. In the past he wore all white and dyed his hair the same color in tradition of the Ordos worshippers, but has since dismissed this as a silly tradition. He is of slight build, spending much of his efforts on sorcery rather than on physical achievement. Due to being raised in this fanatical group, Jarno has a very skewed sense of rightand wrong, good and evil. He sees both as equally important and necessary forces in life. Were he to come across one that was purely good OR purely evil, he would hold both in high regard. This often makes lasting friendships difficult for him, as he can come off as a man without loyalties. The truth of the matter is that Jarno actually misses the group dynamic he was a part of formuch of his life and longs to be part of a group again. He can be quite charming when called upon, a necessary tool for a soldier of Ordos and also as a traveler, he has discovered, which is all he considers himself at this point. His ability to infiltrate and hide himself in plain sight is a gift he has always had, but has not utilized since leaving the sect. He enjoys the company of others, as previously stated, and prefers areas of heavy population (he has come to find places of drink and song can fill his desires, if only for a night) He wanders through the world, seeking out adventure and his own means of keeping balance and order. -- -- Equipment Headgear: [ ] Chestpiece: Cloak Hands: [ ] Back: [ ] Belt: [ ] Legwear: [ ] Footwear: [ ] -- Amulet: [ ] Ring 1: [ ] Ring 2: [ ] Ring 3: [ ] Ring 4: [ ] -- Left Hand: Torch Right Hand: Throwing Daggers x15x -- Other Equip: [] Trinket 1: [ ] Trinket 2: [ ] -- -- Inventory: Potion x3, Potion x3 Category:User Created Content Category:Destiny of the Fated